Storytime!
by midnitewolf99
Summary: Hey I'm back! Join our new friends as they babysit little pokemon. What stories will be shared to the tiny children? Read and find out!
1. Ducklette, swanna

Hey guys It's me Midnite! So I am here with a new story.

Join Epic, Kippi, Fern, and Chippy as they adventure through the strange land of...

Babysitting.

-Thunder claps in the distance-

"Umm so yeah... Enjoy the story."

-Begin de story.-

The quartet walked into a big spacious room. They hung their coats and looked around. They were immediately met with 30 pairs of wide eyes staring back at them. Kippi grinned and took a step towards the children.

"Hi guys, my name's Kippi, and I think we're going to have a ton of fun!" She exclaimed already bursting with excitement. A couple of the kids giggled at her and the other three took a step to join their counterpart. "I'm RedFern, but you can just call me 'Fern'." Fern grinned showing off her fangs.

"Hey I'm Epic" Epic said as she smiled slightly. "And I'm Chippy, now what's your names?" Chippy said delighted. Suddenly a swarm of names bombarded against the poor teens. "Whoa" Epic yelled over the shouts and exclamations. "How about we play a game" She said as she calmed the small children down.

"Yeah, sit down in a circle" Kippi piped in as she grinned. Fern grinned as well thinking she was going in the same direction as her, but it quickly turned into a scowl as she noticed what game Kippi was thinking about.

Kippi walked over to the children and tapped one on the head. "Ducklette" she said. Then she walked around the circle calling each a different Pokémon. "Teddiursa, Abra, Charmander, Treecko, Lucario, oran berry" "wait- what" the child called out in confusion as Kippi continued on her journey around the circle.

With a grin she came to her next victim "Swanna" she yelled out and ran, the child scrambling to their feet and chasing her but to no avail. Kippi plopped into the old spot and grinned at the child.

"Kippi, that's not the game I was thinking of" Fern sighed heavily at the very un-teenage like pout that was directed her way. "Fine, but I'm adding a new rule. If you fail to catch the runner you have to tell everyone your name and your favorite thing to do." Fern announced then sat down next to a Riolu.

The Pokémon that Kippi had picked as 'Swanna' was an Absol. She smiled nervously as all eyes were on her. "M-my name is Abigail. And I-I like to run..." She said and then she walked around the circle patting a clawed paw on each child's head. "Ducklette, Haunter, Salamance" "Yeah I'm a Salamance!" was exclaimed at this revelation. "Bidoof, Pikachu, Seel, Grimer" "Eeeew" was also heard somewhere between. "Machop, Geodude" She finally came to her victim and who else would it be but out favorite Torchic... "Swanna" Abigail exclaimed and sprinted off. Chippy quickly climbed to her feet and chased the white blur.

Just before Chippy could tag her Abigail had sat in her seat panting. -Hey it was a big circle. All eyes were on Chippy waiting to hear her words of wisdom. "I'm Chippy, and I like to play soccer." Chippy said then went around the circle patting the heads of each child and saying a random Pokémon name. "Ducklette, Houndour, Snivy" "But I already am a Snivy Chippy!" Was told by our favorite hybrid. Chippy came to the last one and called Swanna over her shoulder and ran around the circle and quickly plopped into her seat.

The poor boy didn't have a chance as he was only halfway when she sat down. The Riolu looked around at everyone and grinned "Hi my name is Lucas, and um. I like going to the park" He said and once again the charade of going around the circle and patting heads was done. He came to a small Eevee and patted her head yelled swanna and ran off. The Eevee quickly scampered to her feet and followed in pursuit.

He slipped into his seat just before the Eevee could catch him. "I'm Eve" She said her big brown eyes searching over the crowd. "And I like um... I like flowers" she exclaimed. Grinning she walked around the circle finally she patted her paw on our favorite hybrid. "Swanna" she yelled and sprinted off. Fern was sure to catch her and was gaining on her when suddenly she felt the ground impacting against her face.

Kippi had decided to trip her. Eve slipped into her new seat just as Fern was getting back up. Fern sent a nasty glare at the mudkip who just shrugged her shoulders at that. The charmander/snivy hybrid looked at her attentive audience. "My name is RedFern but, call me Fern you already know that. I like to cook and drawing Collabs with Kippi." She announced and she herself walked around the circle announcing to each Pokémon that they are now an entirely different species.

She stopped on a Trapinch. "Swanna" she stated then ran off. The child gave chase but proved not fast enough for in the end Fern had a seat and he was seatless. "Hi I'm Sean, and I like to fly with my mom. He walked around the circle and finally got to our favorite Vulpix. "Swanna" he said and ran. Epic hopped up and chased after him. Once again Kippi tried to trip her friend.  
>Epic saw that coming and leaped over Kippi's arm. But was unprepared for the landing and stumbled but still gave chase. Sean sat down and grinned at Epic. "My name's Epic and I like to read" She said and immediately a hand was raised. "Yes" Epic sighed. "Will you read us a story" a piplup asked.<p>

"Right now?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes right now" the piplup answered. Just as she was about to deny the child a story time all of the children's voices cried out in outrage. They said that they wanted a story now and why did they never get stories, and is the story good and they like apples.

Epic sweat dropped and cried out saying "Ok we'll read you a story!" Fern and Chippy teleported to Epic's side while the children crept closer and stared at Epic with wide excited eyes. Kippi was also in the group of toddlers looking at Epic waiting for a story.

"Kippi you're supposed to help us tell the story" Fern said. Kippi once again pouted then sulked over to the team. "Alright" Fern grinned. "Once upon a time"

-It's the end already, darn-

Ok so this is my first chapter! How do you like it? Also hey what was one of your favorite fairytales or stories as a child? I already have an idea for one of their stories but more ideas will be nice.

Ok gotta go bye!

~Midnitewolf


	2. St Kippersthefirst and Epixianna

Hey! So are you ready for the first story?

Then let's begin!  
><em><strong>(Scenebreak)<strong>_

30 pairs of bright eyes stared at the quartet as they thought of a story to tell. Suddenly Epic and Kippi grinned and stepped up. "We got one" Epic said to the team. "Yeah we got this" Kippi said as she slung an arm around the vulpix. "Ok, go ahead then" Fern said as Chippy waived them on.

"So, once upon a time" Epic began. "There were these little creatures" Kippi continued. They both paused for a moment then continued in sync. "Called Elebits, they were electric charged creatures from space" "And they had crashed into Earth" Epic explained.

"There was a boy who caught them in one town" Kippi said. "But what about the other towns" Epic asked rhetorically. "Oh, for them there were two" Kippi said with a gleam in her eye.

_**(Scenebreak)**_

"Kippers, are the capture guns ready?" A vulpix said. "Absolutely Epix" 'Kippers' said. A Luxray walked in. "Kippers, if you can catch them, then the energy they harnessed should come back, meaning we will regain power." The Luxray announced. "We will be out there soon. Kippers, are you ready?" Epix said. "Ok Epixianna. We will be victorious or my name isn't St. Kippers the third... Which it is" Kippers said.

'Epix' or 'Epixianna' was a vulpix who had her curly hair brushed down so it covered one of her eyes. She also wore a hair clip shaped like a butterfly that kept her hair out of her other eye. 'Kippers' or 'St. Kippers-the-third' had a monocle over his left eye and wore a bowtie. His top hat discarded on his bedside table. –He was a man of business and he tended to look the part.

The duo stood in their room. They nodded to each other, and then pressed the button by their beds. As they watched their beds the beds morphed into rockets which would help them round up and transport the Elebits back home. They hopped into the rockets and launched out of their house.

They soon found a round of Elebits and they hopped out of the rockets. They aimed their guns carefully and captured the small creatures. There was some sleeping which were easy to catch. But one was awake and alerted all the others. Soon Elebits were scrambling left and right.

"So much for this being easy huh" Epix questioned as they rounded up the electric charged aliens. "Hey there's an Elebit cookie, break it and" **–Crunch- **Epix looked over to Kippers to see that he had taken a big bite of the cookie. "St. Kippers!" Epix exclaimed. "The third" Kippers added between bites of cookie. Epix grumbled deep in her throat and looked around seeing that the mere smell of the cookie brought the Elebits out of hiding.

Epix grinned and aimed her gun catching the know trouble-makers while they were intoxicated by the aroma. Soon the whole cookie had disappeared into the pit that was Kippers stomach and the Elebits were out of the spell, and were now scrambling for cover from the dynamic duo.

Kippers adjusted his bowtie and aimed his gun at the last Elebit. They had cleared the area. "Now where to Epix" Kippers asked his friend. "I think we should go to the power plant" Epix mused to herself. "Then let's go" Kippers announced as they hopped into their rockets.

They sped off to the power plant, only to find twice as many as before. "I think we can take it" Kippers said as he cocked his capture gun. "I agree" Epix giggled at the goofy face Kippers gave her. They rushed out of the rockets taking the electric creatures by surprise. They screeched out in fear and ran away. St. Kippers and Epix held their guns at ready and captured them easily.

The scoured the power plant and found the Elebits with relative ease. Suddenly they saw a giant Elebit. The other small Elebits were already rounded up and the duo needed as much power they had. They both charged their capture guns and shot the Elebit. It slowly started to weaken and then the creature was captured.

They both grinned and high-fived, Then holstered their guns and loaded the Elebits into one of the rockets. They sent the rocket into space taking the Elebits with it. The rocket would soon land on the planet where they belonged. "Another job well done, eh Epixianna?" St. Kippers said with a grin.

"Done like dinner? You mean another job finished spectacularly?" Epix said with a laugh. "Yeah I guess your right!" Kippers exclaimed with his own laugh. They both got in the remaining rocket and went home.

"Well I must be going home" Epix said as she walked to the door. "Alright, see you at work" Kippers asked. "Yes, see you at work" Epix agreed as she closed the door. Suddenly a ringing assaulted the mudkip's ears.

St. Kippers saw that his phone was ringing. He held the phone to his ear. "Hello?... Oh yes, I'll be there…. I see… Alright…. Yes… Ok.. Good… Bye" He hung up the phone. "Humph! Interns…" He grumbled. "A business man's work is never done" He mused to himself as he adjusted his monocle.

_**(Scenebreak)**_

"So how was that?" Kippi asked while Epic smiled at the young audience. A hand was raised. "Yes Lucas" Epic asked. "Is the story true?" Lucas asked looking at the two. Kippi grinned. "Yes it is. It's about my great-great Uncle St. Kippers-the-third. I was named after him you know." Kippi said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes and my great-great grandmother Epixianna. I was also named after her." Epic said. "Tell us another story" was called out from the toddlers. "Uh, I don't know" Epic said. "WE WANT ANOTHER STORY!" was roared out from the crowd instantly making four teens hold up their hands in a non-threatening gesture.

"Ok-Ok" Fern yelled out over the uproar. They were quieted and they gazed upon the crowd with an eager attentiveness that almost made Fern chuckle.

_**(Scenebreak)**_

So how was that. This was my story from my review from EpicDiamondSword178.

So most of the characters were mine, I made them up. But for the ones that aren't…

Chippy is still SamIam's character. She doesn't have a fanfiction account, Btw.

Kippi's creator now had a fanfiction account and her pen name is NOA-engineering.

Epic is still EpicDiamondSword178's character.

Epixianna and St. Kippers-the-third are of my imagination…. Along with all of the other characters in this story. (Until further notice…) I might give Epixianna and Kippers to NOA and Epic if they want them, but for now, I owns them. They iz mine.

Also, I do not own Elebits. That is Nintendo's game.


End file.
